Secrets
by OTHRULEZ08
Summary: AU Story Haley is in her second year of college she couldn't wait to leave this year had been the worst year of her life, now she had to work with the man she couldn't it would hurt to much. Nathan didn't know what he had done to Haley all he'd ever done
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets **

**Chapter 1**

Haley was getting ready for another day at college she only had two years left. She couldn't wait to finish this past year had been the worst in her life, she now hated this place so much. Before class she went to meet her best friends Brooke and Peyton at the college canteen it was a daily routine for them it gave them a chance to catch up and have breakfast together. They've been friends since kindergarten. When Haley got to the canteen Brooke rushed over and pulled Haley into a hug.

"I've missed you too Brooke" Haley said.

"I have the best news ever" Brooke said all excited.

"Ok Brooke what is it" Haley asked.

"Lucas and I are moving in together" Brooke said.

"Congratulations but don't you think your too young" Haley asked.

"Coming from the person who wanted to get married in high school" Brooke said and covered her mouth "Haley I'm sorry I forgot" Brooke said wishing she hadn't said that.

"Brooke its fine it was a year ago I'm fine" Haley said hoping she'd believe her.

"Sometimes I just don't think when I say things" Brooke said.

"Brooke that's why we love you" Haley said.

"Come on guys lets eat" Peyton said coming over.

Then they went and sat at their table.

"I ordered for us" Peyton said.

"Thanks Peyton I'm just gonna get an orange juice" Haley said.

"Huh the morning coffee person herself wanting orange who are you and what have you done to my best friend" Peyton said.

"Ha ha very funny I just feel like having something else today ok" Haley said as she left the table.

Then Haley went to the counter and that's when she saw him captain of the basketball team Nathan Scott, the man that haunted her dreams for the past year not that he would ever know, she hated jocks as she called them. If she could go through out college without having to speak to them she would.

"Hi ladies how are you today" Nathan asked as he approached Peyton and Brooke.

"We're fine" Brooke said.

"Hi Nathan why don't you sit with us" Peyton asked.

"Yeah ok thanks Peyton" Nathan said.

Then Haley came back over.

"They had no Orange juice so I had to get" Haley started to say when she saw him.

"Hi Haley" Nathan said.

"Apple juice" Haley said and sat down.

"Nathan when's your next game" Peyton asked.

"Tomorrow you ladies should come" Nathan asked.

"Ha!" Haley scuffed.

"Yeah I better go it was nice talking to you" Nathan said.

Nathan didn't really know what he had done to Haley for her to hate him so much, all he wanted to do was get to know her better and maybe change her mind about him.

"Haley you don't have to be so rude" Peyton said after Nathan left.

"What you know I hate jocks" Haley said.

"Hey!" Brooke said.

"Not Lucas he's the exception" Haley said.

"Good to hear" Brooke said.

"Haley I know you don't like jocks but there must be something else you seem to hate Nathan more than the others what did he do to you for you to hate him so bad" Peyton asked hoping Haley would tell her.

"It's nothing I just wish the college never had a basketball team" Haley said.

"Haley now I know you don't mean that how can you not love it and with out basketball I'd have no Lucas" Brooke said.

"Guy's I'm gonna go" Haley said.

"Haley Mr Jones wants to see you before class" Brooke said.

"Ok why" Haley asked.

"I don't know he just told me to tell you" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke I'll see you later" Haley said.

Haley hated this class she only signed up because of Brooke she just couldn't go to media class on her own oh no she had to drag Haley along.

Then Haley went to Mr Jones office and Nathan was there.

"What are you doing here" Haley asked.

"I don't know I was told to come here" Nathan said.

"Me too" Haley said.

"Ah Haley, Nathan glad you can make it come in" Mr Jones said as he opened his office.

"Sir what is this about" Mr Jones asked as they entered.

"Take a seat so I've got some good news the college have decided to do a video on the basketball team" Mr Jones said.

"Ok what does that have to do with us" Haley asked.

"I'm getting to that, so as I was saying the college looked through your portfolio Miss James and they've chosen you to do a piece on the star basketball player" Mr Jones said.

Haley knew it was coming she just wanted to run "oh hell no!" Haley expressed not even waiting for Mr Jones to finish.

"What's wrong Miss James" Mr Jones said.

"I am not working with him" Haley said.

"What's wrong with me and hey you're not so great yourself" Nathan said.

"Calm down you two are gonna need to get along if this is gonna work" Mr Jones said.

"I'm not doing it" Haley said.

"I haven't even told you what it is you have to do yet" Mr Jones said.

"Yeah so let him finish" Nathan said as Haley glared at him and he gulped.

"Ok so as I was saying the college is gonna do a report on the life of a star basketball player the report will last for the whole of the basketball season" Mr Jones said.

"I'm not doing it" Haley said.

"Miss James will you please let me finish, ok so here's what you have to do you have to travel to all basketball games with Nathan you won't have to share a room with him or anything like that but you will need to be in the same hotel at away games, you need to live eat and breath Nathan Scott" Mr Jones said.

"This is so crazy, I'm not doing it" Haley said.

"If you don't do it you fail the course" Mr Jones said.

"That's not fair I've worked really hard on this course" Haley said.

"Haley the board have chose you they saw your report on the environment and they loved it" Mr Jones said.

"That's great but why him" Haley asked.

"Nathan is one of the best basketball players in the whole of college ball" Mr Jones said.

Nathan had this big smirk on his face Haley wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile of his face.

"I'll do it I can't afford to fail" Nathan said.

"I don't have another choice do I so I'll do it" Haley said reluctantly.

"Ok so you start before the game tomorrow night I think it will be good for you if you get to know each other, that will be all.

"Haley do you wanna do something before the game" Nathan asked after they left the office.

"I don't think so, I gotta go I have class" Haley said as she hurried off.

"Bye Haley" Nathan called after her.

Nathan knew he had to do something to try and help Hayley change her mind about him he didn't know what he did but there was some reason she hated him. All he'd ever done is be nice to her and she was always being off with him. Any other girl and he wouldn't care what they thought about him but this was Haley the girl of his dreams he loved her so much despite how she felt about him. Nathan needed to know why she hated him and he was gonna find out he had too.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like my story : )

**Chapter 2**

The next day before the game Nathan went to see Haley but he couldn't find her as he was walking around he saw Payton.

"Hey Peyton have you seen Haley" Nathan asked as he approached her.

"I haven't, normally she's at the library at this time you could try there" Peyton said.

"Thanks Peyton" Nathan said.

Then he headed for the library, that's when he saw her the girl of his dreams even tho he didn't know her that well she was an angel sent down from heaven just for him. Lucas had told him what her high school boyfriend did to her if he could see him now he would kick his arse for doing that to her.

"Are you gonna stand there all day, you do know there's laws about stalking' Haley asked.

"Huh" Nathan asked embarrassed.

"Is there something you want I'm tryna finish this" Haley asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll come back later" Nathan said about to leave.

"No that's all right what is it" Haley asked.

"I just thought we could hang out, you know get to know each other" Nathan asked hoping she would.

"I can't I'm really busy but hey I think that girl over there wants you she's been staring the whole time you've been here" Haley said.

"Are well she'll have to wait I only wanna talk to you" Nathan said and Haley smiled "a smile woo at last" Nathan said and smilled at her.

"Shut up Nathan" Haley said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it it's just you never smile at me and you've got a beautiful smile" Nathan said.

"Nathan I huh gotta go" Haley said and walked off.

"Well done you've chased her away now" Nathan thought.

Haley couldn't believe this was happening why was god punishing her like this. Then Peyton came up to her breaking her out of thought.

"Hey Haley, Nathan was looking for you" Peyton said.

"I know I saw him" Haley said.

"Haley why do you keep giving Nathan a hard time" Peyton asked.

"I don't" Haley said.

"Yes you do and you can save that crap about him being a jock I don't believe that for one second" Peyton said.

"Peyton I gotta go" Haley said.

"Haley please talk to me" Peyton begged hoping she'd tell her what's going on.

"I can't so can we please just drop it" Haley asked and walked off.

Haley really wanted to talk to Peyton and Brooke but she couldn't she couldn't tell anyone.

After Haley left Peyton went to see Brooke.

"Hey Peyton what's wrong" Brooke asked as Peyton approached her.

"There's something going on with Haley" Peyton said.

"I know I've tried talking to her I think this has got something to do with Felix and why she left last year" Brooke said.

"Me too, Brooke we should have been there" Peyton said.

"I know she's are best friend we sould never have let her go" Brooke said.

"I don't know why but I think some how Nathan is connected to this coz he started here on the night Felix broke Haley's heart. Maybe Haley associates Nathan to Felix in some way and takes her hate out on him coz she can't take it out on the person she's really mad at" Peyton said.

"You might be right" Brooke said.

"I think after the game we're gonna have to talk to Haley and don't let her leave and till she tells us what's going on" Peyton said.

"Ok I'll tell Lucas I won't be home until late" Brooke said.

Before the game Haley had to interview Nathan, Haley hated basketball she didn't know anything about it, she didn't know the first thing to ask.

"Hi Haley" Nathan said as he approached her.

"Nathan, so I guess we should get started" Haley said.

"Yeah sure" Nathan said.

"Ok so Nathan what do you think the teams chances are this year" Haley asked.

"I really think we can win the college championships this year we've got a really strong team" Nathan said.

"That's good so how do you feel about the other team tonight are they any good" Haley asked.

"Yeah there not bad but I think we can win" Nathan said.

"I'm sure you will" Haley said.

"Haley after the game I was wondering if you wanted to do something" Nathan asked hoping she would.

"I can't I've got an assignment due in the morning" Haley said.

"Maybe another time then" Nathan said.

"Maybe" Haley said.

"Are you gonna watch the game" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I have too" Haley said.

"I'll see you out there" Nathan said.

Maybe Nathan's not such a bad guy but that didn't stop the pain and hurt she felt every time she was near him. She decided to be at least friendly while they were working together or it would just make the situation even harder to deal with.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews I'm really happy you like my story.

**Chapter 3 **

After the match Haley went to her apartment and Brooke and Peyton were there.

"Hey girls what's up" Haley asked surprised to see them there.

"Haley we're worried about you" Brooke said.

"I'm fine" Haley lied hoping they'd believe her.

"Haley your not fine ever since you came back you've been different" Peyton said.

"I'm fine ok just leave me" Haley said getting annoyed.

"Haley I'm sorry we weren't there for you when Felix left you, we should have went after you when you left but please talk to us now and tell us what's going on" Brooke asked.

"I can't" Haley said.

"Haley please this may be the only way to help you are you still hurt by what happened, what Felix did was wrong" Peyton said.

"Wrong, do you have any idea how it felt I thought we were gonna get married when he left me for that bitch Rachel" Haley said.

"Haley he never deserved you" Brooke said.

"Haley why do you hate Nathan, what did he do" Peyton asked.

"I don't hate Nathan how many times do I have to tell you" Haley said getting mad.

"Ok so why are you always mean to him" Peyton asked.

"Because he's a jock" Haley said.

"Haley cut the crap" Peyton said knowing Haley was lieing.

"Haley Lucas is a jock and you like him" Brooke said.

"He's different" Haley said.

"Haley please just tell us" Peyton pleaded.

"What do you want from me" Haley asked trying to stop the tears from falling.

"The truth" Brooke said.

"What for, so you can have more gossip I don't think so" Haley said.

"How can you say that" Brooke asked tears forming in her eye's.

"Will you both just please leave me alone" Haley said and walked out.

Haley hated what she was doing to her best friends she didn't mean what she said she knew they were only trying to help but she couldn't tell them. After she'd been walking for about half an hour she went and sat down on a bench and Nathan came and sat with her.

"What are you doing here" Haley asked as Nathan sat down.

"Don't worry I wasn't following you or anything I was just on my run when I saw you sitting here crying, are you ok" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I just had a bit of a row with Brooke and Peyton" Haley said wiping her eye's.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll work it out" Nathan said.

"I hope so I was a bit of a bitch" Haley said.

"Don't worry they'll come around do you wanna hang out for a while" Nathan asked.

"Yeah ok" Haley said.

"Ok how about we see what's fun in this lovely city" Nathan said as he offered her his hand.

"Yeah ok" Haley said and took his hand.

Haley couldn't believe she was walking down the street holding Nathan's hand. Nathan didn't know what had come over Haley but here she was out with him, if anybody saw them they would think they were a couple going out on a date. Nathan had never been so happy at last he was getting close to her.

"So what you thinking about" Haley asked.

"Oh just how I'm a lucky guy to be here with you" Nathan said and Haley blushed "your really cute when you blush" Nathan said.

"Nathan stop" Haley said blushing even more.

"Haley would you like to go paint balling" Nathan asked.

"Yeah ok" Haley said.

"Cool but I warn you, you might get paint on you" Nathan said.

"That's ok it actually sounds quite fun to chuck paint at someone" Haley said.

"Yeah it is me and Lucas come here all the time" Nathan said.

"Really, I bet Brooke's never been here" Haley asked.

"No Lucas tried to bring her once but she said no, she couldn't ruin her hair" Nathan said.

"That sounds like Brooke" Haley said laughed.

"Come on let's play" Nathan said.

Then they went and put overalls on.

"I can't believe this place is open at this time of night" Haley said just finishing getting ready.

"Yeah they open pretty late" Nathan said as he threw a paint ball at her.

"Hey I wasn't ready" Haley said as she threw one at him started chasing him around with the paint.

"How about we go and get something to eat I'm felling a bit hungry" Nathan asked Nathan asked after plying for about an hour.

"Yeah ok" Haley said.

Then Nathan started taking of his overalls, Haley couldn't resist and threw a paint ball at him.

"Now Miss James that wasn't very nice I now have paint on my top" Nathan asked.

"I couldn't resist" Haley said laughing.

"Now I'm gonna have to get you back" Nathan said and started chasing her.

Haley was tryna run as fast as she could away from Nathan but she was laughing so hard he was gaining on her fast, then she tripped and he fell on top of her. They were both laughing so hard Nathan couldn't believe this was happening.

"You look beautiful when you laugh" Nathan said as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"I uh" Haley started to say as Nathan kissed her.

Haley was shocked at first but then she started to relax, Nathan couldn't believe this was happening here he was kissing Haley the girl of his dreams. Haley couldn't believe this was happening here she was kissing Nathan Scott and it felt right kissing him she'd never felt a connection like this with anyone not even Felix. That's when hit her and she pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan" Haley said still in shock at what just happened.

"I wanted too" Nathan said.

"I can't do this" Haley said as she got up and ran.

"Haley wait" Nathan pleaded, but it was too late she was gone "what have I done" Nathan said.

Haley couldn't handle it anymore Brooke and Peyton were right she needed to talk to them, maybe they could help her coz she couldn't deal with anymore incidents like tonight.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews : )

**Chapter 4**

The next day Haley rang Brooke and Peyton and asked them to come over, ten minutes later Brooke and Peyton came over and Haley was crying.

"Ah Haley" Brooke said and pulled her into a hug.

"Haley please talk to us" Peyton asked.

"Ok so here it goes it all started a year ago. Do you remember the party you two dragged me too on the day Felix broke up with me" Haley asked.

"Yeah" Peyton said.

"That's the party where Lucas introduced us to Nathan" Brooke said.

"Yeah so after what happened all I wanted to do was forget about Felix so I drank a lot, and Nathan was there he said something about having a fight with his dad I wasn't really paying attention. So after a few drinks we we're both pretty wasted and I asked him to dance" Haley said.

"I remember that I said to Lucas how good you both looked together" Brooke said.

"Brooke now is not the time let Haley finish" Peyton said.

"Sorry Haley carry on" Brooke said.

"So where was I" Haley asked.

"Dancing with Nathan" Brooke said and Peyton glared at her, "ok I'm shutting up now" Brooke said.

"So any way after that we had a few more drinks and after that I can't remember what happened" Haley said.

"Haley that doesn't make sense so you had a few drinks with Nathan that doesn't explain why you don't like him" Peyton asked.

"I haven't finished" Haley said.

"Yeah Peyton let Haley finish" Brooke said and Peyton glared at her.

"So the next day I woke up and I had a massive head ache, then I realized I wasn't at home" Haley said.

"Where was you" Brooke asked.

"I didn't know at first then I turned around and I saw Nathan" Haley said.

"Oh my god that's great" Brooke said.

"Brooke" Haley expressed shocked.

"What I think you two will be cute together" Brooke said.

"So you two spent the night together that why you don't like him that doesn't make sense" Peyton said.

"There's more after I realized where I was I gathered my clothes together and tried to get out of there as quick as I could but then I herd you Brooke" Haley said.

"Oh so I was there while you were there" Brooke asked.

"Yeah and I thought shit what am I gonna do, I could do with out the questions" Haley said.

"Hey I'm not that bad" Brooke said.

"So you wouldn't have asked me any questions" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes but" Brooke started to say but was cut of by Haley.

"Exactly so I had to think of something fast, so I thought I'd text you phone and told you it was urgent. After I herd you leave I got out of there and thankfully Nathan remained asleep" Haley said.

"Haley I waited ages for you at the coffee shop" Brooke said.

"Sorry Brooke I forgot about that" Haley said.

"So Nathan never remembered" Peyton asked.

"I don't think so I don't remember anything from that night we both had a lot to drink" Haley said.

"So is that why your mad coz he didn't remember what happened" Peyton asked.

"No after that I went on with everything" Haley said.

"Why did you leave" Brooke asked.

"I had too" Haley said.

"Because of Felix" Brooke asked.

"Yes and no I needed to get away but that wasn't the full reason, all I wanted to do was get on with my life not even think about Felix, I still couldn't believe he'd do that to me but at least I didn't have to see him with him at another college" Haley said.

"That's why I couldn't get why you left" Brooke said.

"Haley why did you go" Peyton asked.

"After it happened everything was fine I was starting to be me again but then everything changed" Haley said.

"What happened" Brooke asked.

"I huh I found out...........

End of chapter please review and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews : )

**Chapter 5**

"You found out what" Brooke asked.

"Iwaspregnant" Haley said really quickly.

"Huh" Brooke asked not understanding what Haley just said.

"I was pregnant" Haley yelled unable to stop the tears from falling.

"Dam" Peyton and Brooke said at the same time.

"Huh so where's the baby" Brooke asked realising what Haley had just said.

"I really thought I could do this but I can't" Haley said.

"Haley please so is that why you left" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, when I first found out I was really scared I was only 19 too young to be a mom, but I knew I wanted this baby, so I knew I had to do the right thing and tell Nathan" Haley said.

"Hold up Nathan knew you were pregnant what a bastard" Brooke said.

"Ok Brooke please let me finish" Haley asked.

"Sorry sometimes I don't think before I speak" Brooke said.

"So I went over to see him and he was leaving his apartment with some girl I couldn't tell him after that" Haley said.

"Why" Brooke asked.

"I couldn't remember that night I'm pretty sure he couldn't remember either it's not like he came up and talked to me after it happened, so I couldn't just go up to him and say hi Nathan about a month ago we got really drunk had sex and now I'm pregnant" Haley said.

"Why not" Brooke asked.

"Because he would have thought I was nuts so I left I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't" Haley said.

"Haley this doesn't make sense if you left pregnant where's the kid now and hang on a minute you came back thee months later" Peyton asked wondering what happened.

"I know after I went home I rented a two bedroom apartment and I used the money my grandfather left me and bought the baby stuff the room was lovely it was a light shade of blue" Haley said.

"Haley what happened you don't have to tell us if it's too hard too" Brooke said.

"No I want too I need too everything was going great I got a job to help pay the rent and my Nan was there for me she's the only one I told at the time" Haley said.

"Why" Brooke asked.

"I knew she'd be the only one not to judge me without her I don't think I'd have been able to get through it" Haley said.

"Haley what happened" Peyton asked.

"Ok I was out shopping with my Nan when I got this sharp pain in my stomach I'd never experienced anything like it and I screamed then my nan came rushing over to me. "What's wrong" my Nan asked, that's the last thing I remember coz I passed out" Haley said.

"What happened Haley" Brooke asked already knowing the answer.

"When I woke up I had all these tube's in my arm and I saw my nan sleeping on the couch "Nan" I said

"Sweetie you're awake" Nan said and hugged me.

"Nan am I ok how's the baby" Haley asked.

"I'll just go and get the doctor" Nan said.

"Please tell me the baby's ok" Haley asked as the doctor came in the room.

"I'm really sorry but you had a miscarriage" the doctor said.

"I just lost it was I being punished I couldn't understand why bad things kept happening to me" Haley said crying even harder.

"Haley I'm so sorry we should have been there" Brooke said and pulled her into a hug.

"I can understand now why you don't like Nathan but he doesn't know what happened and the pain you feel when your around him, I think you really need to tell him" Peyton said.

"I can't" Haley said.

"I understand, I don't think I'd be able to do it either" Brooke said.

"I think he's got a right to know" Peyton said.

"I can't tell him right now do you know how hard it was to tell you" Haley said.

"Haley you do what's right for you so what happened after" Brooke asked.

"I went back to the apartment to get my stuff I couldn't even go in the baby's room the pain was too much. Then I went to my nan's place and Nan was there she never left my side" Haley said.

"Why did you come back" Brooke asked.

"I had too, I had to finish college" Haley said.

"It must have been hell seeing Nathan again" Brooke said.

"It was every time I saw him it bought it back, that's why I was always off with him I couldn't get close to him the pain was too much and now I have to work with him" Haley said.

"That's why I think you should tell him so he knows what's going on with you" Peyton said.

"I can't not right now, I have to go" Haley said.

"Haley do you want me to come with you" Brooke asked worried about her.

"No that's ok I really wanna be on my own" Haley said.

"Ok I'll see you later" Brooke said.

Haley knew that Peyton was right she needed to tell Nathan but she just couldn't right now she didn't want the situation with them to become even more weird.

"What the hell Peyton" Brooke asked after Haley left.

"What she should tell Nathan" Peyton said.

"Well not if she doesn't want to, it's up to her" Brooke said.

"He's got a right to know" Peyton said.

"Why are you pushing this so much I know you had a thing for Nathan when he first got here" Brooke said.

"That has nothing to do with it, I just think he has a right to know" Peyton said.

"Peyton cut the crap I know you like him" Brooke said.

"So what if I do it's not like him and Haley are together or anything" Peyton said.

"Will you listen to yourself Haley's our best friend and you sitting here saying how it would be ok to go with Nathan the man that got her pregnant last year" Brooke said.

"Why not Haley hates him so why is it wrong" Peyton asked.

"You know what Peyton I really thought I knew you, but if you do anything to cause Haley pain I promise you, you'll regret it" Brooke said getting angry.

"Brooke calm down I would never hurt Haley, I'm just saying I might go out with Nathan" Peyton said.

"Peyton I don't know you any more I'm going home and think about what your going to do coz it's wrong" Brooke said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the lack of updates I've been busy at college.

**Chapter 6**

A couple of days later there was another basketball game Haley didn't really wanna have to go but she didn't have a choice. When she got there Nathan was talking to Lucas and so she decided to wait until he'd finished to talk to him.

"Lucas I'll catch you later, hey Haley" Nathan said as he spotted Haley standing there.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said.

"Haley I just want to apologise for kissing you the other day I never meant to upset you" Nathan said.

"It's ok Nathan we were both caught up in the moment" Haley said.

"Haley after the game do you wanna do something" Nathan asked.

"I can't" Haley said.

"I know I may seem a bit of an arse but I really like you" Nathan said.

"I can't do this I gotta go" Haley said.

"Haley what's wrong" Nathan asked.

"This is just too much" Haley said and ran out.

Haley at this point didn't care if she failed she had to get out of there, why did he have to be a nice guy why couldn't he be the arrogant, sleazy Nathan he was before I know he's had lots of girls he's a player.

"Haley wait up what's wrong, please talk to me" Nathan said as he ran after her.

"I can't, I really have to go" Haley said.

"What about the game" Nathan asked.

"I don't care about the game, I hate that game so much" Haley said.

"What about the assignment" Nathan asked.

"I don't care any more I just can't do this my heart can't do this" Haley said.

"Haley what happened is it something I said or did, I apologized for kissing you, but hey you kissed me back" Nathan said.

"I gotta go" Haley said, she knew he was right she did kiss him back this is too confusing.

"Haley please I can't fail this course if I do I'll be kicked off the team I'll lose everything" Nathan said.

Haley really wanted to just run but she couldn't, she saw the hurt in his eye's she couldn't do that to him. "Ok I'll do it" Haley said.

"Yes" Nathan said and picked her up.

"Nathan put me down" Haley said.

"Ok come on" Nathan said and they walked back into the gym.

After the game Haley had to interview Nathan.

"So what did you think of the game" Haley asked.

"It was pretty good we're still undefeated so hopefully we win the college championship" Nathan said.

"So next week you have an away game how do you feel about that" Haley asked.

"We should win, but the other team plays well at home" Nathan said.

"Hey Nate we're going to club trick to celebrate are you coming" Tim asked.

"I can't Tim I'm spending the evening with Ms James" Nathan said.

"Ok later Nate, have fun" Tim said and walked off.

"Nathan I, I can't I gotta go" Haley said.

"Please Haley this will give us a chance to get to know each other, if your not having fun in the first half hour you can go home and you'll never have to go out with me again" Nathan said.

"Ok I'll come, but don't read anything into it I'm hungry and if I have to go out with you, your paying" Haley said.

"Yes mam" Nathan said and took her hand.

Haley had never seen this side of Nathan before maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. Maybe Peyton's right he does have a right to know but I can't tell him not yet.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading.


End file.
